Never
by MeltedIceAngel
Summary: Because waiting outside in the middle of the night is always a good idea. [ Established Troyler ]


**So I decided to write this because stories like this just haven't been written enough. *note sarcasm***

* * *

><p>"You know, I've been sitting here alone for fifteen whole minutes. Better hurry your ass up before I ditch you." Troye said, grinning lightly behind his teasing tone. A groan entered his ears as he giggled.<p>

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your panties in a bunch I'm almost there." Tyler said, the door to his car audibly slamming shut. The two of them had decided that since this was Troye's last week that he would be spending in the U.S., it would be fun to go out to dinner and maybe see a new film together.

"Alright, see you when you get here." The younger said.

"Love you." Tyler responded, making kissy noises into the phone. Troye rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly.

"Love you, too." Troye hung up the phone and placed it in his pocket, sighing as he sat against the wall of his hotel. The night was cool and rainy, the only thing keeping the man from getting soaked was a small awning resting over the entrance to the building. Troye leaned his head back against the fridgid bricks, closing his eyes with a content sigh. It was too far in between that he and Tyler got to spent some quality time together.

Not fifteen minutes passed before Troye was shaken awake by an unfamiliar hand on his shoulder. The man opened his eyes drowsily, his gaze landing on a man he was one-hundred-percent sure he had never met before in his life.

"You alright? Just saw ya sleepin' out here alone." The man said, his accent one of southern decent. Troye coughed awkwardly and nodded, checking his watch for the time. _Still another ten minutes before Tyler should get here_. He thought, groaning internally.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Troye responded, smiling lightly at the stranger. "Just waiting for my boyfriend to come and pick me up. Guess I dozed off a bit." The brunette chuckled, cheeks flushing at the man's scrutiny. Troye was not liking the way the man's gaze flickered up and down his body, spending much too long on the parts of his body he'd really rather the man ignore.

"Boyfriend huh?" The man said smirking, his dark green eyes lighting up with impure intent. Rolling the sleeves to his leather jacket up a bit, the man stalked closer toward Troye, the shorter backing away nervously.

"Yeah, what about it?" Troye's voice shook, panic slowly creeping through his entire body. Without a second thought, the brunette reached into his pocket and pressed the speed dial for Tyler's phone. Even though he couldn't exactly take out the phone to talk to him, he might be able to hear what was going on and get the message. The last thing Troye needed was for the man in front of him to take his only link to Tyler away.

"Didn't think you'd swing that way." The man said, licking his lips. Troye gulped, his backward path blocked by the walls of the hotel. _Why was no one even trying to help him? He was in front of a crowded hotel for fuck's sake! _

"Look, my boyfriend should be here any minute so-" Troye shouted as the man slammed his hands against the smaller male's mouth, dragging him away from any prying eyes. Troye tried to scream, tried to kick and bite and _anything_ that could get this man away from him. His only hope by that point was that Tyler had answered his call and had heard the previous exchange.

"You're _mine_ tonight." The man growled, tossing Troye into the darkness of the trash area behind the hotel. Troye backed away, tears burning in the back of his eyes. _What kind of shitty movie am I in right now? _"I'm Rick by the way." The man-Rick, said, leaning down until he was only inches away from Troye's face.

"Don-"

"You try to run, you try anything, and I'll kill you quicker than you can finish that word." Rick said, slamming the shorter man up against the back wall. Troye choked, a small tear leaking out of his eye. This is _not_ the way he wanted to die. In a trash dump behind some fancy hotel, violated and alone. Troye's body shook with the magnitude of a nine point earthquake, small whimpers escaping his throat every once in a while despite his desperate attempts to keep them down. "Now," Rick began, licking the shell of Troye's ear. The smaller shivered in disgust, several tears falling freely from his eyes.

"Please." Troye cried in distress, his voice choked and desperate. Rick just laughed.

"Oh sweet thing," he said, tracing his finger's along Troye's cheekbones. "I ain't goin' no where." Troye wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, wanted to beat the man in front of him shitless and get the Hell out of here; but he knew if he did that, the man wouldn't hesitate to take that pretty little knife on his belt and slice his throat. Troye finally allowed the dams to break, tears flowing from his eyes like a salty, clear waterfall. Desperate to stay silent, his sobs came out almost forcefully, sounding more like a strangled cough than true crying.

"Don't cry now, little one." Rick shushed, placing a quick kiss on Troye's cheek. Troye flinched away, his face contorting in fearful disgust. "Everything will be okay."

"Yeah, it will." Rick turned around, growling at the sight of another man before him. With Rick no longer holding Troye up, the smaller man fell to his knees, hope filling his heart full to the brim as he set his eyes on a very pissed off Tyler Oakley.

"And who the fuck are you?" Rick said, his voice dangerously low. Tyler's body stiffened slightly but the defiant rage on his face hadn't wavered even a little.

"Let him go." Tyler said simply, purposefully ignoring the man's question. Rick laughed loudly, pretending to wipe tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Oh man, you really had me goin'. Now, get out of here." Rick said as he turned back toward Troye, lifting him back up to his feet. "I've got this pretty little thing to take care of." A loud _smack _echoed throughout the area as Rick's palm collided with Troye's cheek, the younger's hands immediately coming up to cup the stinging area. Not a second after did the man forcefully rip Troye's hands away from his cheek, his fist colliding painfully against the smaller's reddened face. Troye cried out, his hands reaching out toward where he had last laid eyes on Tyler. Just as the man raised his hand again, a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves tightly around the raised appendage, bending it back far enough that the man shouted in agony.

"Don't you _ever_ lay a hand on him." Tyler growled, kicking the man forcefully to the back. Rick groaned painfully, grinning however as he watched his beauty fall shaky toward the dirt covered concrete. The things he had in store for that one as soon as he got the pesky purple haired dick off his ass.

"And what are you-" Rick began, his sentence silenced as a fist collided with his mouth. Wiping a speck of blood of the corner of his lip, the man smirked in a sinister fashion, a light chuckle escaping his lips. "Oh you're in for it." Once again the man lifted his hand to strike down at the shorter man before him, stopping mid-hit as the sound of sirens filled the air. "Shit!" He shouted, glaring at Tyler before running in the opposite direction of where they entered. Without a second glance Tyler ran toward the sobbing man in front of him, cradling him gently in his arms.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm here now." Tyler cooed gently, his fingers running lightly through Troye's hair. The smaller male clung tightly to Tyler's jacket, his body shaking like a leaf and tears still falling in waves down his bruised cheeks.

"D-Don't leave me." Troye said as Tyler shifted slightly, his legs beginning to cramp up from the awkward position the two were in. Tyler kissed the man in his arms lightly on the head, tightening his hold on him.

"Never."

**So, I just recently got into Troyler thanks to fantasticxfoursome's fanfics for them. Trust me to get a new ship from reading Phanfics lol.**


End file.
